


Long May He Reign

by ExJamesx



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExJamesx/pseuds/ExJamesx
Summary: Lizzie had been stuck on skull island since she was 15. An expedition gone wrong.She didn't expect any rescue and she had finally come to terms with that...And then man-kind decides they need to prove themselves, and go against Kong.
Relationships: James Conrad/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Lizzie sat quietly on a tree branch. She casually leaned back on the trunk and watched the small creatures scatter around on the floor below.

Lizzie had lived on skull island for 11 years. It was a long time to live alone and Lizzie barley kept her sanity. Her parents being mad scientists, decided they wanted to be the first to discover Skull Island so they organised an expedition. However, they thought that bringing they're 15 year old daughter was obviously a good plan. Lizzie had fought and screamed. If a place called skull island has never had any inhabitants, and no one has come back from it, surely there must be a reason. Right?

They didn't listen to her logic. Instead they told her that she needed to grow up, after all she was to become a scientist just like them. That made her really mad, she didn't want to be like them, she didn't want to be a scientist.

Even if she wasn't a scientist she knew that the likelihood of them surviving the journey there, the island itself and the journey back was very unlikely. It wouldn't take a genius to figure that out, yet Lizzie was the only one not blinded by her ambition to be the first on Skull Island.

The entire crew died on the journey and the boat crashing into the shore. Her mother was injured whilst looking for water and bled out on the mountain side. Her father went to look for food, ordering her to stay in the half broken boat they were using as shelter. He never came back.

Lizzie had spent weeks raiding the leftover supplies for food and water, she didn't dare leave her safe shelter until three weeks after arriving on the island. It couldn't have been something as simple as falling or getting lost that caused her parents deaths. Lizzie knew there was something out there and chances are it didn't want to be friends.

*~*~*

Lizzie sat on the bench inside her hut. It wasn't too big but wasn't extremely small either. Her grandfather had been a carpenter and he raised her more than her parents did, so needless to say she knew a thing or two about building things. Lizzie had taken things such as beds, utilities, chairs/sofas, anything she could find from the boat and made her own home on the island.

Lizzie had taken things such as beds, utilities, chairs/sofas, anything she could find from the boat and made her own home on the island

She'd managed to set up in the trees, not wanting to be down below with the critters at night. The ants began to whistle and Lizzie tuned her ears to listen.

Over the years she'd managed to grasp what some of the whistles meant; Kong, Skull Crawler and all clear. it was like her early warning system, giving her plenty of time to rush back to her hut if need be.

Lizzie stood from her resting place in the branch and agilely climbed down the tree. She was heading for the village that day, pay the Iwis and Marlow a visit.

When Lizzie first landed on the island she had been on the west part of the island, the worst possible place to be. The first 'adventure' she had was crawling through the years old bones on Kong's parents, running from a skull crawler.

She'd managed to use a piece of rib and stab the ugly looking lizard before running to the centre of the island, not looking back at the mass grave behind her. It had taken until sundown to get to the central part of the island. Lizzie was determined not to go back to the boat, not if it meant going back through that valley. Kong had found her. Brought her to the village borders where they took care of her before she set off on her own.

The Iwis saw her as a brave warrior for this. She was the only person ever on the island to not live behind the big gate. Lizzie didn't want to rely on the villagers, and that was exactly what she told them. However, she promised to visit every now and then or if she needed help.

*~*~*

Lizzie whistled a happy tune as she skipped along the faint path she'd made from her frequent visits to the village, it was quiet in the forest but not too quiet, therefore, it didn't bother her too much. The trek to the village wasn't too far and before long the gate came into view.

The first person Lizzie visited was Marlow. He had become a friend to Lizzie in the years she had been on the island and after how long he had been there, heaven knows he needed it too. Marlow was near hysteric when Lizzie came through the gates and practically skipped to her side.

"Lizzie! It's happening! Well smack me 'round the head and call me Judy! They're coming!" Lizzie had trouble understanding him as he was talking so fast. When she grasped it, she ignored his weird sayings.

"Who's coming Marlow? You really need to specify these things."

Marlow stopped mid-dance but the child like grin didn't leave his expression.

"People Lizzie! People are coming to get us! Oh lord we're going home!" Marlow was shouting at the top of his lungs at this point, and being in a village of people that didn't speak.... Yeah, everyone could hear him.

It took Lizzie a moment or two to process what she had just heard. People were coming to the island, the last time that had happened it ended in disaster. They would be obliterated, if not by the storm then by Kong. He was very protective when it came to his home.

Marlow was still shouting so Lizzie did the only thing she could do... Dragged him by the ear away from the villagers and into the 'sacred boat'.

*~*~*

Lizzie sat on a branch a few feet above her hut roof. It had been a few hours since Marlow told her people were coming but she still couldn't decide what to think about it. She may get to go home.... but when people come to places like Skull Island, they call it a paradise and claim it as theirs; it's what they always do. This time wouldn't be any different.

She jumped onto the roof and clambered down the tree. A garden sat below her hut and a bench placed at the side. She sat down before immediately standing up again and pacing round the garden, if what Marlow said what right then they would be here any minute.

Lizzie scaled the tree once more, cursing herself for her inability to sit still, it was becoming exhausting. She sat on the edge of the 'deck' and retrieved a photo from her pocket. It was a photo of her and her best friend James, but she would often call him Jay to annoy him. It was the day that he went of to boot camp, beginning the training to be a soldier. He was a year older than her but they were inseparable. Lizzie had developed a crush about a year before she left for the expedition. She wanted to tell him and was planning to.... the day her parents dragged her on a boat and told her they were sailing for an uncharted island.

Lizzie sighed before putting the photo back in her pocket and opened her door to go inside, growing tired of waiting.

It was as the door was about to snap shut when she heard it. The unmistakable sound of blades whirring and music blasting. So they had come. Lizzie nearly ripped the door off its hinges in a mad dash to get outside.

Giddy as a child on Christmas Eve, Lizzie leapt for joy at the thought of finally escaping the damned island.

But her hopes were shattered and dreams crushed when they started dropping bombs on the southeast side of the island.

"I swear people are all the same."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to another one bites the dust for the beginning of this chapter. You'll see why.

Lizzie sat comfortably on the mountains. There was an incredibly tall one near her hut but given the years she'd been there and the amount of times she's scaled it, she raced to the top in no time.

Now let the show begin. Lizzie knew what was coming. You destroy the island you answer to Kong. That's not such a nice gorilla to answer to.

A tremendous roar echoed through the valleys soon followed by a palm tree soaring through the air into a nearby helicopter. A grin etched its way onto Lizzie's face.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Let the fight commence" Lizzie couldn't help but let out a little commentary as she watched the helicopters fall like flies.

"In the away corner we have a dozen, well half a dozen now, helicopters that believe because it's not on the map, it's theirs for the taking!" Another on down.

"And in the home corner we have long time champion, all time favourite and undoubtedly winner of this match... KONG!" Lizzie let out whoops and hollers as Kong smashed each and ever copter to the ground. It truly was a magnificent sight.

Lizzie stood ready to leave when she saw flames and debris at the bottom of the mountain. She cocked her head, she didn't see that one go down. Lizzie clambered down the mountain and set off for the crash site. Even if she made fun of their pathetic attempts she would still make sure everyone was okay, if she wasn't given that chance at least.

*~*~*

The helicopter was completely destroyed. Mangled beyond belief and way passed saving. Lizzie watched has he hope of getting of the island walked away calmly in the form of a giant gorilla.

The one of the two pilots was dead. Burnt beyond recognition, only a pair of dog tags remained. Three people lay unconscious, tangled up in the mess of the copter. Lizzie managed to grab one of them by the arms and haul them to a nearby tree resting their back against it. It was a women, a camera hung around her neck and it was a near miracle that it hadn't smashed.

Lizzie went back over towards the debris and spent the next 15 minutes trying to unclip the belts strapping one of the soldier inside. When she managed to free him she then dragged him by the legs and lay him by a tree near the women. His dog tag read 'Reg Slivko'.

Finally Lizzie managed to drag the final person out of the rubble. She sat him by a tree before getting a look at his face. One she recognised all to well. The man opened his eyes and Lizzie's shock was mirrored in them.

"Liz? Is that you?" His voice was rough as scratchy and it was clear to Lizzie he was going to pass out any second now.

"Yeah, Jay. It's me." She watched as a smile came onto his face before fading as his eyes closed and his breathing evened out.

Lizzie couldn't believe it. After 11 years of being on that island, no contact with the outside world and when they do come they drop bombs and destroy the homes of all the animals who lived there. And to make it even worse her best friend was in on it. He was helping destroy and claim her home.

"Why couldn't you have been different from the rest James?" She said softly, pushing some out out his face before agilely climbing a nearby tree and waiting for them to wake up.

*~*~*

Cries and shouts came from below and woke Lizzie from her slumber. Three people had come to the crash site and was doing their best to wake up the three sleeping on the ground. Lizzie watched groggily as they tried to figure out how they had gotten out of the copter, and up against some trees.

Conrad was dazed and confused, staring at the ground trying his hardest to figure out if what he saw was real. Was she really here?

He was snapped out of his daydream when Slivko began talking hysterically. He was shouting and hollering into something Lizzie couldn't see.

"Is anybody airborne? I repeat is anybody airborne?"

Conrad had obviously had enough as he turned to Slivko.

"They're all down. Everyone. We're on the south side of the island. There's a river a couple of klicks from here. If we stick to it's banks we'll make it to the exit site on the north shore."

Lizzie sat amused in her tree as they argued about what the hell just happened.

"Well James, you've got your big boy pants on today now don't you?" She murmured to herself.

*~*~* 

Lizzie had spent the last few hours following the helpless visitors. If she hadn't been following in the trees then they would be long dead by this point. They were following the trails that Lizzie herself had created.

They were coming to the ruins, outside the village. Lizzie reclined on a branch and waited Marlow's undoubtedly dramatic entrance. When she first came to this island she almost the exact same mistakes they made time and time again so she understood but dear god, she could never remember being this stupid or erratic. Slivko was the worst, jumping at everything he saw, never putting down his gun.

They stood in the middle of the ruins. The Iwis hadn't come from their hiding spots yet, so Lizzie could only guess they were waiting until they were spotted. A gasp broke her from her daydream. The women, who Lizzie had discovered was called Weaver, had seen the Iwis through her camera. Quicker than lightning, they were all surrounded with spears pointing to their necks. Lizzie wanted to jump in and save them... Well save James, but she was stopped when a voice came from behind the Iwis.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Come on now! No need for that! Everybody keep your wigs on now!"

Lizzie threw her head back against the tree and rolled her eyes.

Marlow...


	3. Chapter 3

"I didn't believe it when they said you were coming."

Lizzie rolled her eyes at this. Of course he believed it, if anything it was Lizzie who was sceptical. He was as giddy as a kid at Christmas. Slowly everyone put their guns down as Marlow began to talk again.

"I spent all night, thinking about how me and Li- How I dreamed of this moment." Marlow almost dropped Lizzie's name but after knowing her for 11 years he knew she wouldn't want to be introduced right away. He thought it was because she was shy but in reality she had major trust issues.

Marlow spotted Lizzie in the trees but looked away quickly, not wanting to draw attention to her hiding place. However, Conrad saw this and gazed into the trees, watching as they shook from Lizzie scrambling not to be seen. His suspicious glare was taken away from the trees as Marlow kept rambling.

"You are more beautiful that a hot dog and a beer at Wrigley field, on opening day." Marlow stared longingly at his hands, "But you're real... Right?" They all stared at him like he was insane, and frankly he was. 28 years on a deadly island will do that to a person.

Conrad was still silent, far away in his own thoughts. Thinking about his presumed dead best friend that he saw a few hours ago. It made sense, she went to an uncharted island and 'died' from unknown circumstances. Could those unknown circumstances have been Kong? Or something else on the island? He had to know the answers so when Marlow was leading them to the village he rushed to Marlow's side and brought up the many questions he was dying to have answers.

"Earlier on you nearly said someone else's name. Is there someone else on the island?"

Marlow chuckled nervously. He knew that Conrad had seen or heard something in the trees. Maybe even saw Lizzie herself. Only a tracker could have that kind of sight and hearing.

"Hehe... what makes you say that?" Marlow knew that he would eventually spill, and was beginning to ask himself why be bothered. She would show up eventually. Conrad knew this too, and all it took was a look for Marlow to cave.

"Oh well, if the jig is up. There's another person here on the island. Besides the villagers. She landed about 11, nearly 12, years ago. Parents did the exact same thing your doing, be the first to discover the only uncharted island left in the world. Didn't go so well for them just like it ain't going to well for you. She was the only survivor, everyone else died within the first week."

Conrad sat silently as he listen to Marlow go on about the mystery girl.

"She made herself a house outside the walls of the village. A real warrior that one is, didn't accept help except when she desperately needed it. She knows the island better than anyone, and the Iwis have been here for thousands of years. She's studied the animals and their sounds, so she knows what's around her and how many. Amazing at hiding too, she'll never be found if she doesn't want to be."

That fit the description of Lizzie perfectly; amazing at hiding, quick learner, survivor.

"Was she in the trees earlier?"

"Damn, she's gonna be mad at me for this... Yes, she was in the trees, probably been following you since you all got here. Now, for getting off this island. I was thinking we coul-"

Conrad tuned him out at that point. So he wasn't imagining it, someone pulled him out of the wreckage and it was highly likely that someone was Lizzie. The timing was perfect and the description fit too. But Conrad refused to believe it until he saw her.

Mason was at the back of the group, snapping pictures as she went. She had noticed that Conrad had been very out of it lately, always stuck in his head. She had seen his suspicious expression in the ruins and his curiosity towards the trees. He had better ears than the entire group therefore, he probably heard something they didn't.

"So, Captain. Why so curious about this mysterious woman." She had been listening in to the conversation and saw is dumbstruck look after Marlow kept walking. She had concluded that it was possible that the mysterious woman had pulled them out of the burning helicopter.

"I knew her."

"What!"

"Or I think I did... 11 years ago my best friend went missing whilst on a trip to a uncharted island. According to Marlow, a young woman arrived here 11 years ago on an expedition with her parents. It could be a coincidence, albeit a very cruel one. But the timing just fits too well."

Mason was dumbfounded. She didn't think it would be something this big, just a case of 'hey you saved my life' instead of a 'hey you saved my life... and your my best friend... who went missing... and was presumed dead... for eleven years! Lets have a cuppa tea...'

*~*~*

Lizzie sat in her hut trying her hardest not to think about James. So instead she thought of what she'd say to the people who thought dropping a bomb on her home was a good idea. And boy oh boy that scenario wouldn't go down well.

She sat on the deck and wondered what life at home would be like. It was unlikely she would get off the island but the possibility was still there. After all, she did hear James talking about an exit window. Exit window means a chance at escape right.

A shout from below stop her train of thought and brought her to reality.

"Hey Lizzie! Get down here we need help with the boat!"


	4. Chapter 4

Lizzie nimbly jumped down from her deck and nearly landed on Marlow. In front of her, stood Marlow, Weaver, Slivko and James.

Her gaze stayed on James a little longer than the rest.

"Hey Jay."

"Hello Liz." He chuckled.

Marlow had pieced together the pieces, and also noticed Lizzie's face getting progressively redder.

"Wait a minute! This is the James/Jay you always talk about? Blooming hell man she's said some amazing things about you now, haven't you Lizzie?" Lizzie looked like a tomato at this point.

"You came here for help Marlow? Or can I go back upstairs?" Marlow's laughter died out, he knew without Lizzie and her carpenter/scientist brain, they'd never get the boat working.

"Yeah, yeah alright. Us three'll go ahead. You two need to catch up."

Marlow you sly matchmaker.

As he was walking away he shouted back at the pair: "You've only got a couple hours so don't get too carried away now." Is it obvious he knows about Lizzie's crush?

Both Lizzie and James didn't move, rooted to the spot. It wasn't until James said, "God I've missed you" that a grin broke onto Lizzie's face and she sprinted into his awaiting arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso as he lifted her off the ground and spun her around.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso as he lifted her off the ground and spun her around  
Lizzie pulled her face away from his neck as he set her on the ground.

"So, captain huh?"

James laughed and started to walk in the direction Marlow and the others had gone, dragging her by the hand behind him.

"Long story."

*~*~* 

"Does this thing even float?" Slivko asked. It was clear he was sceptical about the entire plan, but given it may get him off the island, he was going along with it.

"I spent 6 years of my life building this thing. She's called the great fox and she floats." It was also clear that Marlow was getting defensive about his boat, Lizzie had learnt that early on, He was always hopeful that eventually it would work. But with only him and Lizzie working on it, it wasn't exactly easy.

Slivko, James and Lizzie climbed aboard the boat. Weaver was in the village, taking photos of the village itself and all its inhabitants. Everyone else was in the village somewhere, thinking of plans to find the others and alert the ship.

"Listen, I know she ain't pretty to look at, but it's nothing a couple extra hands can't fix. Unless you've got a better idea, I suggest we get cracking."

James gave a simple nod to Slivko and Lizzie before stepping further into the boat.

"Alright."

*~*~*

Lizzie went to check on Mason mid-afternoon. She was still in the village but was straying towards the gate.

"I wouldn't go out there if I was you."

Mason jumped from surprise and span round to face Lizzie, relaxing when she recognised her.

"Jesus, you scared me... You're the girl Conrad keeps thinking about aren't you?" Lizzie blushed.

"Yeah, I guess I am... What are you doing so close to the gate?"

Mason's face twisted into one of confusion before realisation. A whine was heard from the other side of the gate, one of pain at that.

"Oh."

Mason followed Lizzie as she slipped through a crack in the wall and entered the clearing on the other side. Masons gaze was directed at the spikes, coated in dry blood, attached to the wall. In front of them, there was a wounded sker buffalo underneath a fallen helicopter.

Mason and Lizzie raced to the buffalo and tried to lift the copters tail. They obviously couldn't lift the entire thing but they had the hope that, if they lifted it enough, the sker buffalo would have enough strength to slip out from underneath it.

Lizzie used all her strength but the copter wouldn't budge. But the weight was suddenly lifted as both girls fell back to the ground, and stared at the gorilla in front of them. Kong stood proud and tall, holding the destroyed copter in his hand as the buffalo underneath, calmly plodded away.

Kong dropped the helicopter to one side, not watching as it burst into flames. (Because cool guys don't look at explosions. Duh!) Kong slowly turned and walked away, leaving the two women behind him to catch their breathes. Lizzie was the first to recover, not looking at Mason as she said:

"See. He's not the bad guy."

*~*~*

Slivko sat fixing up the wires as James paced the boat.

"Okay, so we've got 48 hours to make it to the north shore.... Slivko do you know what you're doing back there?" Slivko accidentally burnt himself on the sparks from the wires.

"Yeah! My pops a mechanic, if I can't fix this thing he'll disown me...." he paused as he realised what he had said, "If he ever sees me again..." he trailed off looking back at what he was doing.

James and Marlow stood by a bunch of levers and switches, discussing what had happened since he and Lizzie had landed there.

"Hold the phone here Churchill, Russia was our ally. Now your saying we're at war with 'em?"

"Well, it's more of a Cold War." Nieves was doing most of the filling in, Lizzie wasn't paying attention since she didn't particularly care and was helping James with what he was doing.

James interrupted the history lesson.

"Come on. We're losing daylight.

*~*~

Mason was pushing and pulling levers, James was fixing up the machinery down below with Slivko whilst Lizzie and Marlow made sure the pipes were working properly.

Finally after three tries, the engine roared to life. Exhaust ran through the pipes and the walls shook and rumbled along to the sound of the machinery.

Everyone cheered until they saw the Iwis at the edge of the boat. Lizzie and Marlow stood at the edge, saying there own silent goodbye.

"I guess this is goodbye..." Lizzie let Marlow do the talking, he was always better with words than her.

"Thank you. If you're ever in Chicago look me up I guess."

Lizzie said a silent thank you, a tear or two running down her face. The Iwis had always been kind to her, offering support when she needed it.

Mason lifted her camera and quietly took one last photo of the villagers as the boat drifted away and down the river.


	5. Chapter 5

Music played loudly from Slivko's speaker. Lizzie stood at the front of the boat with James, his arm slung over her shoulder. Leafwings flew noisily overhead, squaking for any kind of food. Marlow was at the wheel, calmly surveying his surroundings. Slivko was on the roof, playing around with the radio.

"I gotta wife. Had a wife? Have a wife? I guess I don't know anymore... We got hitched right before I deployed, got a telegram from her the day before I got shot down, said 'just had our baby boy.'. I got a son out there. A grown man I've never met."

It was sad for Lizzie have to watch her friend of so many years look so upset telling this story.

"Yeah she definitely thinks your dead man" Slivko called from the roof.

James reached up and hit the roof accompanied with a "Hey!" whilst Mason and Lizzie both rolled their eyes.

"I'm just saying!" was Slivko's only defence.

"You don't know that. You'd be surprised how long people wait." Lizzie knew James was talking about his father, and judging by the sympathetic look on Mason's face, she knew too.

"Nah, truth is I don't expect them to be waiting. I'd be fine either way. I just want one last chance to see 'em." Lizzie had heard him talk about this in the past and she knew what he meant. She hadn't expected James to wait for her either. Only difference was James showed up at Skull Island.

The static on the radio suddenly grew louder, followed by:

"Fox Five come back. Is anyone out there."

Slivko scrambled for the radio and hurriedly and excitedly answered back.

"Hey! This is fox five, we hear you!" Everyone perked up and looked to the roof.

"Yeah we're on a boat headed up north, on the river."

"A boat? Where'd y'all get a boat?"

"We met like this crazy Santa Claus time traveller guy from world war two and Conrad's friend from 1962, you'll meet 'em." Marlow smiled at the thought of being called Santa Claus.

"What kinda boat y'all got?"

"It's more of a plane than a boat. A ploat. Yeah, we're on a ploat." Everyone chuckled at Slivko's rushed commentary and abbreviation. James called out to him.

"We need their location Slivko. Tell them to send up a flare."

Slivko shouted back: "Send up a flare so we can find you."

"Roger that fox five." A different voice came over the radio.

Moments later a red flare burst up into the sky, followed by everyone's cheers.

"We see you! Two klicks to our north!"

"Roger that fox five. Fox one out."

Everyone cheered at the prospect of getting one step closer to getting off the island. The cheers were cut off with screams as Nieves was dragged by his collar into the air by one of the Leafwings. More and more crowded around his body as they lifted him higher and higher and his screams of terror became louder and louder.

Slivko and James rushed to the front of the boat, guns in hand, ready to shoot the ugly birds. But they were moving too fast and getting to far away. They lowered their guns as Nieves' arm was ripped from his body closely followed by the rest of his limbs and his screams quietened.

Slivko and Brooks obviously couldn't let it go.

"Forget it. He's gone, he ain't coming back." Marlow along with Lizzie had gotten used to these things happening and didn't have difficulty leaving the subject. Even if the subject was another man's death. James and Mason also didn't linger on it. They'd both been in a war zone and both knew what to expect on the island.

"What? Do you want him back? You're not gonna like it in the state he's in I'll tell you that." Lizzie snapped before heading back inside the boat with James following close behind. James wrapped his arms around her waist and stood there as she looked out on the river.

"We're gonna go home Lizzie."

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that sentence."

Lizzie turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. They both stood still, staring into each others eyes before James started to move closer. Slowly, seeing if she would move away. She didn't. He moved closer and closer until their lips were almost touching and then...

"Come on you two! We need to go ashore!"

Both cursed Slivko under their breaths as they headed of to steady ground. Not before James linked his hand with Lizzie's.

*~*~*

"That flare was only two klicks north. They should be here soon." James stood looking out into the trees. Lizzie sat next to Mason and Slivko as Marlow filled it flask in the stream.

"Unless they were eaten by something that's bigger than us" Mason said whilst fiddling with her camera.

Marlow looked up from the stream, Lizzie followed his eye line until she saw the trees and bushes rustling. Everyone stood to attention until Packard and his men came through the trees.

"Holy shit!" Slivko cried out as he went to greet his fellow friends and soldiers.

Randa walked up to Brooks and shook his hand.

"I thought you were crazy."

"I wished I had been."

James went to talk to Packard whilst Marlow and Lizzie stood by idly, not knowing what to say or do.

"What's your count?"

"What you see. It's what I got."

"We lost one too."

"In a rather gruesome way might I add." Lizzie chipped in.

The soldiers went silent and Packard looked at her and Marlow curiously.

"Who the hell are you two." He asked.

James smiled. "We picked up a couple hitch-hikers."

Marlow explained his crash much to the surprise of Packard and his soldiers.

"You've been here since World War 2?"

"Yes sir."

"Well I be damned."

"Step to, lieutenant."

Packard switched his attention to Lizzie and asked:

"And you are."

"An old friend." James threw his arm around her shoulders and laid a kiss on the top of her head.

No-one questioned her further. Marlow went to talk to the soldiers as Packard, James and Lizzie discussed a plan.

"If we go back to the boat and follow this river, we'll make it to the north shore in time." Lizzie liked the sound of that plan. She could finally go home. Not that she had much of a home to go to but she had James. Maybe she'd stay with him.

Packard looked down, playing around with his gun before claiming rather confidently:

"That sounds good... But we're not leaving yet. Still got a man out there Conrad."

"Wait a second you've got someone out there?"

"Chapman. He's with a downed sea stallion just west of here."

"Wait west? We can't go west that's where the skull crawlers live. We go there we die!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Guys," Everyone turned their attention to Mason, "I think we should listen to Lizzie. This is crazy. She's been here second longest to Marlow. She knows what could happen if we go west."

"Damn right I do..." Lizzie murmured under her breathe and James shot her an inquisitive glance.

"Last time anyone on this island went west was Lizzie. And she nearly died... Several times."

Everyone looked at Marlow and then at Lizzie as she sighed and then explained.

"When I first got here I was on the west side of the island. Had to travel through a valley and a mass grave to get to somewhere relatively safe. Crossed paths with a skull walker and nearly lost a leg." Lizzie rolled up her trouser leg to reveal a scar going right up her leg. Jagged from the teeth and deep from the force of it's jaw.

"Still think we should go west fellas?" Marlow questioned.

Packard just simply ignored him and turned to James.

"Hey, your job is finding lost men, right?"

"Okay sir." Mason and Lizzie both simultaneously sighed and turned away from him.

"But if we reach that position and he's not there, we don't send out a search party. We're back here by nightfall understood? In 24 hours we have to be on the other side of this island."

Packard's smile grew.

"Rodger that. Hear you loud and clear." He turned to the rest of his men, "Right, you heard the man. Moving out in 10."

James walked towards where Lizzie and Mason had sat down.

"This is a very very dumb plan.... Did I mention that?"


	6. Chapter 6

The group stopped at the edge of the valley. Gigantic skeletons laid out on the dirt, smaller bones surrounding them. Smoke rose from the vents and gas could be faintly smelt in the air. Lizzie quickly pulled James to the side as the others began their decent into the valley.

"James I'm not going with you."

James shock was evident on his face and he was about to argue but Lizzie didn't let him.

"I mean I'm not going with you into this valley. There's things at my hut I need to find."

"Let me come with you!"

"No, James your needed here. They'll get themselves killed without you and I happen to like some of the people here."

James began to talk. He couldn't let her leave. If she left there was a chance he wouldn't find her in time for the exit window.

"Please James." She begged.

He didn't say anything just nodded his head and pulled her in for a hug.

"Please get back to the boat on time. I just got you back, I can't loose you again." He whispered in her ear with a tear running down his cheek. He couldn't loose her again.

"I'll be there. Can't get rid of me that quickly Jay." He let out a dry chuckle as they pulled back from their hug.

And just like on the boat, they were frozen in time. His tightened around her waist again and he pulled her closer. Until a voice interrupted them.

"Conrad! You coming or not!" Packard. Lovely.

They pulled back from each other with small smiles on their faces. Lizzie pressed a small kiss to James' cheek before turning and disappearing in the tree line.

Conrad smiled again at the trees before swivelling on his heel and climbing down into the valley.

"I saw that." Came a voice to his left.

"I have no idea what your talking about" He replied to a smug looking Mason.

"Mmhmmm."

*~*~* 

Lizzie raced through the dense forest. She wanted to get what she needed and get back to the boat with plenty of time. She wasn't about to be left behind again. She came to a stop when she saw the tell tale ladder to her hut. She clambered up and slammed open the door.

She grabbed a satchel and started stuffing in things she had kept from the boat. Photos of her parents, her friends (mainly James but still) and trinkets from home. A lighter caught her eye. James had given it to her the day she left home for the expedition.

"For good luck" Rang in her ears. Didn't really work but still.... It was a nice thought.

She heard the frantic whistles of the ants outside, her ears tuned in on instinct.

3 klicks west

Highest peak

Skull Crawler

Shit... James was at the highest point west. Double shit...

Lizzie pulled the strap of the bag over her head and secured it on her shoulder before running back outside. The bushes rustled and twigs snapped. Leafwings flew out of their nests. An army soldier rushed out of the bushes and fell to the ground.

"Oh my god!" Lizzie nearly leapt to the ground and to the soldiers side.

The man looked up in surprise from hearing another set of footsteps other than his own.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Are you Chapman?" She ignored his question and asked her own.

"Yes, now who are you."

"I'm a friend of Conrad's now," She helped him to stand, "What on earth happened to you?"

"Weird lizard thing. Tried to eat me so I stabbed it in the eye." Lizzie led him to the bench in her garden and gave him her flask of water.

"That was a skull crawler.... You know you've got about a dozen men out looking for you right now."

Chapman lifted his head and gave a grateful nod as he handed back her flask.

"Let's go find 'em then."

*~*~*

James and Mason crouched down behind a cracked off piece skull. Guns were firing and the skull crawler.

It started gurgling and and choking. Finally it threw up the dog tags stuck in it's throat.

C H A P M A N

J A C K

R A 4 7 5 6 9 0 1 5

O . N E G

C A T H O L I C

*~*~*

Mason watched helplessly as the skull crawler stalked towards Conrad and Slivko.

"Where is he?" Lizzie cried out as she emerged from behind a skull, Chapman following closely behind.

Mason wanted to ask how the hell Chapman was even alive right now, but considering the frantic look on Lizzie's face she swallowed her questions and pointed to the stalking skull crawler.

Lizzie wasted no time flipping the lighter out of her pocket and holding her breath as she ran towards the skull crawler, who was currently in the middle of the gas cloud. She raced to James' side and flung the lighter into the smoke before watching it burst into flames.

The explosion jerked the three back. Flinging them through the air and dropping them to the ground. Lizzie groaned before rolling onto her side.

"Told you I'd come back." James merely chuckled before pulling himself off the ground and stretching his hand to her.

"I didn't doubt you even for a second." Lizzie took his hand and heaved herself off the ground straight into his arms.

"I would never."


	7. Chapter 7

Lizzie had a slight limp as she trudged next to James. Without saying a word, he took her arm and slung it over his soldier and his arm went around her waist to steady her. She threw a grateful smile his way before continuing as before.

The group stopped to rest and Lizzie and James all but collapsed to the ground. The pair leaned against a tree before sliding to the ground, still wrapped in each other's arms.

Marlow was furious with Packard and that could clearly be seen as he stamped over to said colonel and began to shout.

"Listen here colonel! You may out rank me, but I've been a hell of a lot longer than you. And I'm telling ya, that thing was just the first of many. So we need to turn back TOOT SUITE!"

Lizzie's head pounded as Packard and Marlow began to argue. She could hear her heart in her ears and feel the blood pumping around her body. She buried her face into James' neck and tried to tuned out the sound of yelling still streaming into her ears.

James noticed her wince and the arguing and could hear her whimper as the noise level rose. He gently lifted himself and Lizzie to their feet, before allowing her to bury her head back in his neck. Her breathing tickled his skin but tried to ignore it and swallow down the lump forming in his throat.

James' only thought right now was getting him and Lizzie off that island alive.

"Okay, colonel. You'll find your sea stallion three klicks up that ride, now I'm going to take these civilians back to the boat," He gestured towards Mason, San and Brooks, "and we'll wait for you there alright." His piercing glare still had the same effect, even with Lizzie hanging around his neck.

"Saddle up, let's go kill this thing." James let out a weak sigh as his arms fell back around Lizzie's waist and he buried his nose into her hair. Packard and his men left the clearing, leaving behind James, Lizzie, Marlow, Mason, Brooks and San.

"Follow me. We'll get off this rock alive"

*~*~* 

"Liz are you okay?" Lizzie was beginning to feel light headed and James was beginning to notice.

"I'll be okay once I've drank something, maybe eat too." It had been at least a few days since Lizzie had ate or drank anything. She detached herself from James and leaned up against a tree as he crouched down to the ground.

"There's water close by."

Brooks stood impatiently a few metres behind him. It was clear walking through the forest all afternoon after nearly being eaten was wearing him down. Not surprisingly either.

"Are you lost?" He called out, "Which way?"

Lizzie pushed herself up off the tree. She knew the river had to be nearby but her foggy brain couldn't register the way.

James cocked his head to the side, clearly hearing something the others didn't. Except Lizzie, her senses were almost at par with James', having been on the island for so long. Not a second later, Kong's famous roar rang out over the treetops.

Brooks looked up from his feet. Both San and Mason stood from the rock they'd just sat down on and Marlow stood to attention. James looked towards the beginning of the mountain trails, the same direction the roar had come from.

"Wait here. I've got to get to higher ground to find the river."

Mason and Lizzie just watched as he walked off before making eye contact, giving each other a silent nod, and then heading off after James.

"Hey," Marlow's voice called them back. "Here kid, you look like you need it." He chucked his flask of water her way and she gave him a grateful filled glance.

"Wait! We're coming with you!" James turned at the sound of Mason's voice.

"You can," He said pointing to Mason, "You absolutely not." Pointing as Lizzie.

"Yes I am, I'm fine."

"Not two minutes ago you could barley stand!"

"And now I've had a drink and I'm good to go!"

It was clear he wasn't going to change her mind any time soon, so James simply sighed and began walking, motioning for them to follow.

*~*~*

James stood up straight and turned, outstretching his hand and lifting Lizzie up behind him. Mason followed not long behind. The girls quickly admired the view, Mason longer than Lizzie given she'd seen it almost everyday for the past 11 years. James looked out into the fog and tried to spot the bend they'd left the boat at.

"The boat must be around that bend."

Mason started snapping pictures with her camera. She dropped it back onto her neck as she looked back into the fog, which had suddenly thickened, and spotted Kong stomping towards the trio. James quickly pulled Lizzie from her spot close to the cliff edge, and dragged her back to his side, keeping a firm grip on her hand.

Mason took a couple of steps backwards, in awe of the beast in front of her. Kong came right close up to the cliff edge and stood, waiting for something, anything to happen. Mason took a deep breathe before walking forwards again, gently lifting her hand out.

When Kong let out a huff, she flinched back in fear.

"Go on. He won't hurt us." Lizzie told her from her spot beside James.

Mason lifted he hand again, letting it rest on Kong's nose. She let out a small laugh as quick tears ran down her face.

"Your no monster are you?" She mumbled.

"That's what I've been telling you."

Explosions sounded out as Mason snatched her hand back and Kong began to retreat into the fog, letting out a roar. Then as quickly as he arrived, he was gone.

"We have to go, now." James told them as he began descending the mountain trails.

*~*~*

The sickening sounds of crackling fire, and ruthless explosions continued as James, Lizzie and Mason neared the group. The sound of two guns lifting to meet them caused James to lift his hands up in a mock surrender.

"Don't shoot." San and Brooks lowered there guns as Brooks let his impatience show once again.

"Conrad which was are we going?" Brooks let out in a sigh.

"You three need to go back to the boat. It's that way." He pointed in the direction of the river bend. "Wait for us till dawn. If we're not back by then, just go."

"Huh! You ain't gotta twist my arm." Brooks and San began picking their backpacks and Marlow stood from his seat on a tree branch.

"Where are you three going?"

"We're going to save Kong."

"Not without me pal."


	8. Chapter 8

"Packard!" James yells as he runs into the clearing. Lizzie at his heels and Marlow and Mason a few seconds behind. 

Kong's burnt body lay behind them, unconscious. Lizzie couldn't believe Packard thought he could kill Kong. Kong was a king after all, and you don't just go and kill a king now do you. Charges laid around his body as James, Lizzie and Mason stood in front of Kong's body. Marlow crept up silently behind Slivko and Chapman and pulled to pistols to their heads.

"I asked you fellas nice the first time."

Everyone's guns were train on James, Lizzie and Mason. Lizzie moved her hand to her satchel and pulled the dagger she'd managed to make, into her hands.

"Don't do it." James had his bullets ready to fire in between Packard's eyes.

"We don't want to fight you Packard."

"This thing brought us down! It killed my men!"

"Kong was just defending his territory!"

"We are soldiers! We do the dirty work so our families and our country men don't have to be afraid! They shouldn't know a thing like this exists!"

"You've lost your mind" Lizzie chipped.

"Put that detonator down."

James' words did nothing to deter him. The colonel had officially gone off the deep end. Murder was in his eyes and not a shred of sanity remained in him. Packard fired up the detonator and was about to press the button...

"Stop!" Mason called out. "The world is bigger than this."

"Bitch please! Slivko! Get her outta there!" Slivko's resolve was fading and his shaking hands did nothing but prove the point. Fear was evident on his face along with reluctance. He was beginning to doubt his leader.

"You know it's the wrong thing to do son." Was all Marlow said to make him snap.

Slivko pointed his gun at Packard. "Put it down sir!"

Packard reached for his pistol.

"Packard!" All of Packard's men began to stand down.

"Come on! It's over."

The water in the river began to bubble. That all to familiar smell wafted to Lizzie's nostrils and the animals in the trees began calling out hysterically. Ants in particular.

Skull Crawler

Big one

Run....

The water burst into a huge wave as a new vent opened up beneath it. Everyone's eyes widened in fear. Guns lowered and the previous argument was forgotten about. A giant lizard climbed from the vents, dragging god knows how many centuries old bones with it.

"That's the big one"

"Fall back" James called out as the skull crawler eyed his prize. An unconscious Kong. A sitting duck. An easy target.

"Go!" Everyone ran for the bushes, escaping the deadly predator behind them.

As much as Lizzie valued her life, she valued James' just as much. So she hung back and waited for him to follow behind her. Being apart for 11 years had caused her a need to always be near him, make sure he was okay.

The skull crawler let out a hideous growl and slithered closer to the unmoving gorilla.

"Colonel." James reached out his hand. Despite the fact that Packard currently wanted to kill Kong and him, he still wouldn't leave him for dead. But that doesn't mean he's risking his life too. When Packard stayed silent and unmoving James abandoned him, rushing to Lizzie and both sprinting of into the trees.

Kong's eyes snapped open. Even if he was on the brink of death, he would still defend his island. He would die defending his island. Packard, still with fear etched onto his face, ignored the incoming skull crawler and once again fired up the detonator. The rising gorilla narrowed his eyes at the man who'd just tried to kill him. Kong lifted his fist and brought it down upon Packard, smashing him into smithereens and cutting off his last words.

"Die you motherfu-"

*~*~*

Lizzie turned around at the sound of fist meeting dirt, and was meet with what could be their saviour. Kong was up and turning to the skull crawler. She watched as the skull crawler leapt into the air and landed upon Kong who fell backwards on impact. The skull crawler scanned the tree line and saw Lizzie there frozen. An arm wrapped around Lizzie's waist and lifted her into the air and carrying her back into the trees.

"Kong's down! Let's go!" James told her.

Everyone ran through the trees until they reached the shallow banks of the river.

"This is the edge of the island. Liz, get up on those rocks and fire a flare. With any luck, Brooks will see it." James knew that Lizzie's best shot of surviving the skull crawler, was if she was no-where near it. He knew she could manage the rocks and he didn't want to risk her being the skull crawlers lunch, even if he ended up being eaten instead.

The growling and hissing of the beast was getting closer. Lizzie grabbed James' hand and looked back at the slowly approaching creature.

"We'll buy you time." Lizzie nodded and slowly backed away, beginning to climb the nearest mountain and scaling it with ease.

"This way." Everyone followed as James' began running again, Cole reluctantly following behind the group.

The skull crawler stomped noisily on the ground flattening trees under it's claws. It let out another screech before stomping onward.

Everyone followed behind James with the exception of Lizzie. She was already halfway up the mountain. They arrived at the shallows of the river again, this time closer to the meeting point. They all charged into the water, but Cole stayed on dry land. He dropped his gun on the floor and this caught the attention of Mills.

"Come on Cole man! We gotta fall back."

"Go live your life! Get outta here." Cole smirked slightly before turning and pulling two grenades from his belt. He turned to the skull crawler whilst Mills tried to desperately claw his was back to the shore. He'd lost so many friends the previous three days. Cole was his closest friend and one of the only few friends he had left.

Cole held the two grenades in his hands, silently begging the skull crawler to hurry up.

"Come on. Come on. Son of a bitch."

James and Mason managed to hold Mills still as he watched his friend offer himself up to the skull crawler. But that time was the only time the skull crawler decided not to eat someone. It spun it's tail round and attempted to flick Cole but he ducked just before he was whacked over the head. The skull crawler managed to slam the two grenades with his tail in a move that could only be done by a professional baseball player, where they exploded into the cliff.

Mills rushed to the shore and dragged Cole by his collar.

"You stupid son of a bitch."

*~*~*

Lizzie reached the top of the cliff and turned just in time to see the explosion.

And then she saw a rock smash into the skull crawler's jaw, with Kong on the delivering end of the throw.

"Kong, I've never been happier to see you..."


	9. Chapter 9

James, Mason, Marlow, Mills, Cole, Reles and Chapman all raced further away from the on going fight behind them.

The skull crawler snapped it's jaws at Kong and wrapped it's tail around his wrist before trapping Kong's throat between it's razor teeth. It pushed him up against a mountain as Kong fought tirelessly to free himself. He punch the skull crawlers neck in an attempt of releasing it's jaws but to no avail. So Kong grabbed the skull crawler by the mouth and snapped it's jaw before bashing it's head into a cliff. He attempted to elbow it in the face however the sly creature slipped out the way and Kong's elbow met a cliff. The skull crawler wrapped itself around Kong's hand once again and used the leverage it had to drag Kong to the floor. It then moved quickly around Kong trying to disorientate him. Kong pushed his fist into it's chest in an attempt to hold it back.

Lizzie stood on the cliff, flare at the ready, watching the fight for a second or two. Kong was holding his own surprisingly well. The roar of Kong and the hiss of the Skull crawler snapped Lizzie out of her daze. She fired the flare and watched as it floated among the two massive creatures like fireworks.

The group running on the ground stopped to look at the display behind them. Two impossible animals fighting surrounded by red sparks.

Kong ripped a tree from the ground and cleared it of its branches. He used the tree like a baseball bat and hit the skull crawler around the head, effectively doing no damage to the beast but shattering the tree.

The skull crawler lept again and wrapped it's tail around Kong as Kong held it by the throat. The skull crawler managed to throw Kong across the river and into the wreckage of ships. Kong became wrapped in the chains of the boat and couldn't free himself. He sat, an easy target to the skull crawler.

Bullets suddenly came flying into the skull crawlers side. The boat came around the corner with Brooks fire the gun at the beast. James watched as the bullets ricocheted off the skull crawlers side before directing everyone to the boat.

"Come on let's go!"

The skull crawler turned its attention away from Kong and started stalking towards the boat. Marlow and James helped everyone up before James scanned the cliff. Desperately searching for Lizzie. The guns on the boat jammed and just like that they were left defenceless once again. Marlow ran to the front of the boat.

"Watch out! She's temperamental! Watch out!" He pushed Brooks out the way and began fiddling with the guns. Meanwhile as the skull crawler moved further and further away from Kong, the said gorilla yanked his arms on the chains whilst lifting the entire boat that was crushing him.

"Couldn't you have done that bloody earlier?!" Lizzie muttered to the open air around her.

Lizzie loaded up another flare and used her limited knowledge of archery to fire the flare straight into the skull crawlers eye. Marlow fixed the guns before beginning to fire at the beast again.

"Come on you bastard!" Cried out James as he began to run down the river making sure the skull crawler was following him. Lizzie watched in horror from the cliff as her beloved James was being chased by a creature bigger than Kong, and surprisingly outrunning it.

Kong broke the chains and used a propeller to propel (Eh? See what I did there?) into the skull crawler. It landed in beasts ribs, knocking it to the ground. Kong then used it as a leash and pulled the skull crawler closer to him and further from James. He then used the chains to choke the creature before throwing it into a cliff.... The same cliff Lizzie was currently standing on.

Lizzie screamed as she lost her balance and fell from the cliff, straight into the water below. The impact along knocked her unconscious and she slowly sank to the bottom.

"Lizzie!" James screamed from his place in the water, watching as she sank and he couldn't do anything about it. There was a skull crawler between him and her. He couldn't save her.

The skull crawler jumped from its place on the ground and launched itself onto Kong, catching him off guard. Kong ripped the propeller out of it's side and then slashed it upside the head. It fell to the ground unmoving.

A hand reached into the water after Lizzie and gently scooped her out. Kong held and unconscious Lizzie in his hand as a screech was heard behind him. The skull crawler clamped it's jaw around Kong's arm and snapped repeatedly at the hand that enclosed Lizzie.

James watched from the boat as the skull crawler took Kong's entire hand in its mouth, and then breathed in relief when his hand re-emerged from the animal brining all it's internal organs with it.

Kong laid Lizzie on the ground near the boat. James raced towards her still body as Kong walked away. He shook her shoulders in a frantic attempt to wake her up.

"Hey Lizzie! Come on, please wake up!"

Lizzie bolted upright and coughed up all the water lodged in her throat as James sat up with her. He held her in his arms and a smile spread on his face, tears falling down his cheeks. He brushed some hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"Hey, hey, hey. You're okay. You're okay..."

Lizzie nuzzled her head into his neck before pulling back to look him in the eye.

"Slivko didn't follow you did he?" James was confused at her question but answered nonetheless.

"No... Wh-" Lizzie cut him off by wrapping her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his urgently. James tightened his arms around and held her as close as he could, afraid that if he let got, she would leave again.

They both separated and rested their foreheads together. A smile on their faces.

"That idiot would interrupt."

*~*~*

Lizzie and James sat together on the boat, leaned back on one of the makeshift seats. She was sitting in between his legs, holding his hand and playing with the watch on his wrist.

Mason and San were just admiring the deadly island for the last time.

Slivko, Mills, Reles, Cole and Chapman stood at the front of the boat.

"So what do you think fellas," Mills began, "This way to Key-west?"

"I think it is brother." Slivko smiled.

*~*~*

After a long time in thought, Brooks broke his silence.

"This place will change you know. Word will get out, it always does."

Mason looked away from the hills and mountains.

"Well it's not coming from us."

*~*~*

Marlow began to hum a tune.

"We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when. But I'll know we'll meet again, some sunny day..."

*~*~*

The sound of blades broke the the silence. The group turned to see helicopters breaking through the storm clouds.

"We're going home." Lizzie whispered to James

"We're going home Liz." He laid a kiss to the top of her head.

Kong's roar broke through the valley and James and Lizzie turned their heads to see the gorilla disappear behind the mountains.

"King Kong..." James murmured.

"Long may he reign..." Lizzie whispered.

*roll credits*


	10. Epilogue

"You just gonna sit there... In the dark?"

James stood in front of one way glass. He didn't have to see through it to know there was people one the other side.

"You're enjoying this right? Is this fun for you?"

James crossed his arms and sighed.

"I promise I won't tell the Russians."

"I promise I will tell the Russians." Lizzie chipped. She was tired and hungry and bored. The room bare apart from a projector on one wall, one way glass on two opposite walls and a table and two chairs one of which was occupied by Lizzie.

"She's gonna tell the Russians." James walked back to his seat and reclined back. He looked even more bored than Lizzie. At this point they had been there for hours. They hadn't even changed out of the clothes they were wearing on the island.

James sat up and threw a pencil at the glass before sitting back and throwing his head back.

"Why are you keeping us here?"

"I wanna go home" Lizzie snarled.

"We get it, there was no island. We were never on an island." James accent came out strong whilst he talked.

The door clicked before being opened by none other than Brooks himself, San following close behind.

"What island?" He playfully asked.

Realisation dawned on James and Lizzie's faces.

"Brooks what the hell is going on?"

"Welcome to Monarch."

James chuckled whilst Lizzie rolled her eyes

"This island is just the beginning," Brooks began before San finished for him. "There's more out there."

"What do you mean, more?"

"This world never belonged to us," Brooks explained, "It belonged to them. The question is how long before they take it back."

The lights dimmed and the projector began whirring. On the wall it began to show images and videos of caves. Markings on the walls, fossils being discovered and ancient stories told through drawings.

"Kong, is not the only king..."

An ear piercing screech like roar sounded out throughout the room before the projector went dark.


End file.
